gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
A Letter
is the seventh episode of the Gakkou Gurashi! anime which was produced by Lerche. Synopsis Yuki almosts discovers the truth behind Megu-nee. The School Life Club wanted to fly letters and they do so. Major Events These events occurred within this episode: *Yuki's balloons were used **the School Life Club members sent letters via balloons (pigeon for Kurumi) *Miki finds a key from Megumi's stuff **Rii-san obtains this key Summary Walking through the hallway, Miki looks outside through the window and notices that the number of zombies had increased. She then heard a voice from a classroom, walking by the doorway, she spots Kei. Before she knew it, she mistook Kei as Yuki as she calls Miki out. Miki began to help Yuki on her classic literature. She's reading, An account of My Hut. Miki then tells her that her friend really liked it. Night time falls and Kurumi returns to the club room. She tells Rii-san that the wind is so brutal at night. Yuki was already asleep since she was studying so late that day. Kurumi began to ask Rii-san if these events were all but a dream. She goes in depth explaining that what if they wake up the next day and everything was normal again. Rii-san gives it some thought and replies that she had dreams about it every night. A flashback explains the School Living Club's creation. One day, Megu-nee and Rii-san decided to make a club in place of teaching, this way the remaining survivors could cooperate amongst each other. Miki wakes Yuki up, afterwards, she greets Megu-nee. (Though, she was looking at the teddy bear doll.) Kurumi is pulling onions on the rooftop's garden. Afterwards, they eat udon. Taromaru who finished his food lays down with his big tummy. Yuki finish her food and asked for seconds, unfortunately, they ran out of their rations from their outing (field trip) to the mall. They began a conversation about how they were in the car when they were going back to school. Kurumi was driving, while Rii-san sitting shotgun. Whereas Taromaru was bouncing all over the back seat while Yuki and Miki slept through the ride back. Yuki says that she knows that Megumi's car can only seat four people at a time. Because of this, Yuki had couldn't determine where Megu-nee was seated. Confused, she almost remembers about what happened to her. Yuki stands and her chair falls. Quickly, Kurumi covers this up by saying that Megu-nee's house was close by so she walk home instead. Yuki storms out the room to confirms it to Megu-nee. Miki knows that Yuki's smile is supporting the others, but strongly believes that it wasn't a good idea for her to stay that way. Megu-nee consoles Yuki that memories are vague, this is why people need to keep diary or a journal and talk to other people so the memories become vivid, even if that person is already away. Yuki says she'll do her best. Yuki returns to the club room, hugs Mii-kun, and begins to tease her. Taromaru smelt bad, so Yuki wants to give him bath; Taromaru fled. Rii-san explains about how human's view is different with dog's eye. Kurumi suggest Taromaru and Yuki might see the same thing. When chasing Taromaru. Yuki knocked over a few things from above the shelves in the club room, including some of Megu-nee's items. Yuki founds pack of letters and wanted everyone to write letter. Kurumi thinks of how can they send the letters, because the post office is outside the school. Because of this, Rii-san suggested that they fly the letters instead. Thinking about this, Kurumi wanted a pigeon to send it. Yuki takes out balloons and being to inflate them by blowing into them. Soon to realize that they needed helium gas. Rii-san says there used to be a scuba club and so Kurumi and Miki go to take the gas tank. Even if only one in a million chance that someone will receive the letter, Kurumi says she'll bet on it. While Yuki was writing the letter, she became worried that her writing was too ugly to read. Rii-san draws a small Yuki paper doll and says what will Yuki do if she picked up a balloon on the side of the road with a letter. She explains that she'd be surprised and happy, regardless if the handwriting was poorly written. Now with Yuki cheered up, Miki and Kurumi returns with the helium tank and traps for the pigeon idea. Miki found a key with Megu-nee's chained. Kurumi is trying to get a pigeon while the others are writing letters. Soon Yuki suggest that they write letters about what will they do after they graduate. Then they fill the balloons with helium and Kurumi came back with a pigeon. It's raining at night and Miki saw that the entrance is packed with zombies. Rii-san says they don't like to be out in the rain, even in their current state. Miki gives the key she found previously and Rii-san keeps it. The next day, when they want to send out the letter's, somehow, the pigeon's name became Arnault Hatonishiki II. Afterwards, their letters were released and out to the open world. Miki wrote a letter to Kei reporting of how she find a new place and friends. "Yes. It's a great thing to be alive."around 21:41 Trivia *In the next episode preview, Kurumi was wondering where Arnault will go. Rii-san believes that if he is second generation, he'll send the letter to someone in America. **Kurumi was stunned about this, but discovers that Rii-san might know the Hatonishiki family. Navigation References Category:Episode